


Tied Up on TRL

by Zilo



Category: Eminem (Musician)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilo/pseuds/Zilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this drabble in 2005 after seeing a picture of Eminem tied and gagged on TRL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Up on TRL

 

 

 

“I need someone ugly to tie me up or I might get a boner.  Hey Proof, come’re!”  Em giggled like a little kid and ducked a second too late as the back of a hand cuffed him on the side of his head.

“You just jealous of my crazy good looks fool!  It’s the teeth.  I know it’s my sexy teeth you so jealous of.”

“You need a date with a dentist.”  Em stretched out his hands, letting them cross at the wrists as Proof wound the rope tightly around them.

“Okay people!  We got just a couple minutes and we’re on!”  A big important TRL voice informed everyone.

Von sauntered over and peered out from behind Proof’s shoulder as he said nonchalantly; “I’m supervising.”

“You’re not doing the knots right.”  Em informed him.

“Hey Von get the bandana will you?”  Proof leered.  “Can’t wait to gag this motherfucker up.”

 

 


End file.
